The Lesson
by Providencelover
Summary: An Act of violence effects the Hansens once again. Follows Seeing Things Differently. co written by my friend Christine. Hope you enjoy. Look for a sequal to this one too. PLEASE PLEASE r/r


The Lesson   
  
By: Providencelover and Christine   
  
Summary: Once again, violence threatens to destroy the Hansen family.   
  
The Lesson   
  
A bright September day:   
  
Dream Sequence:   
  
Lynda appears beside Syd, who is sitting at the football field at Providence High.   
  
Lynda: Syd? What on earth are you doing here?   
  
Syd: I'm here to watch Christina's track practice.   
  
Lynda: So, she finally decided to go for it, huh?   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Yup.   
  
Lynda: You really helped her, you know. She couldn't have made it this far without your help.   
  
Syd: She just needed some support, that's all.   
  
Lynda: Be careful this week, Syd. And watch out for Christina, she's going to need all the support she can get.   
  
Syd: What?   
  
But it's too late, Lynda is gone.   
  
Syd awakes with a start and sighs. She wonders what kind of trouble Christina will get into. Syd gets up, showers, dresses and goes into the house. She finds Joanie there, feeding Hannah. Jim is sitting beside her, reading the paper.   
  
Joanie: Morning, Syd.   
  
Syd: Morning. Did Christina call last night?   
  
Joanie: No, why?   
  
Syd: Her sister Kathy wanted me to pick her up and take her to the eye doctor. Kathy has to work and can't take her.   
  
Joanie: I'm sure she will.   
  
Syd fixes herself some coffee and grabs her stuff.   
  
Syd: (heading for the door) Bye, guys, have a good day.   
  
Joanie: See ya.   
  
Syd slams the door shut and goes to her car. As she drives to the clinic, she thinks about the dream she'd had and about Christina. When Syd gets to the clinic, she finds Izzy at the front desk.   
  
Syd: Morning, Izzy. Any messages?   
  
Izzy: Yeah, Christina called just a few minutes ago, she's on her way to school.   
  
Syd: What did she say?   
  
Izzy: She said that the appointment is at twelve, so you need to pick her up at eleven thirty.   
  
Syd: OK, thanks, Izzy.   
  
Izzy: No problem.   
  
Chicago, Cook County General Lounge:   
  
Kerry Weaver and her husband John Carter stand at their lockers, getting ready to begin their shift.   
  
Carter: So, what exactly is this lecture you're making us go to?   
  
Kerry: John, I'm not making you do anything.   
  
Carter shrugs.   
  
Carter: Well, what is it?   
  
Kerry: It's a time management lecture. Everyone knows we need as many lectures on that subject as we can get.   
  
Carter: Where is it?   
  
Kerry: (puts on her lab coat) Providence. I thought we'd go see Syd afterward.   
  
Kerry and Carter go out into the busy ER.   
  
Carter: Wait, Syd doesn't know we're coming?   
  
Kerry shakes her head. She walks toward the admit desk to check the board.   
  
Kerry: Well, I'm just assuming she's going to be at the conference too.   
  
Carter nods and walks off.   
  
Providence:   
  
Syd drives to the high school to pick up Christina at eleven-thirty. She finds a parking spot and goes into the building. The bell has just rung and everyone is hurrying to his or her next class. Syd goes into the office to sign Christina out.   
  
Clerk: Can I help you?   
  
Syd: I'm Dr. Sydney Hansen. I'm here to sign out Christina Webb. I'm her doctor.   
  
Clerk: Ah, yes, Kathy called and said you'd be checking her out. She's going to fifth period now, study skills. I'll have her paged when class gets started.   
  
Syd nods and signs Christina out. She goes outside and waits for Christina to come to the office. Then she hears screaming and a popping sound. Syd goes toward the sound, she soon realizes it was a gunshot.   
Two more shots ring out, echoing in Syd's ears until she can hear nothing else. Instinctively, she runs back to the office, taking cover as soon as she can. After what feels like an eternity, the shots stop, leaving a deadly silence..   
Syd: Christina? Where are you?   
It seems like a nightmare world to Syd as she starts to run through the halls, looking for Christina. She hears crying coming from the side hall. Syd turns to see a girl covered in blood laying on the floor. She is relieved when she realizes it's not Christina, but kneels down on the floor to examine her.   
As she gets closer to the girl, the girl starts to cry out, afraid for anyone to come near her.   
Syd: Don't worry, it's OK, I'm a doctor. My name is Syd Hansen, what's yours?   
  
Girl: (Sobbing) Melissa.   
Syd: OK, Melissa, where does it hurt?   
Melissa: My leg. And my stomach. He ran that way! (Gestures down the hall).   
Syd pulls out her cell phone and calls an ambulance. She also calls the clinic, to ask Izzy and the others to get to the school as soon as possible, they'll need all the extra help they can get.   
At the Airport:   
Kerry and Carter are getting off the airplane and finding their luggage when the television in the waiting area flashes to a special bulletin about the shooting.   
Kerry: Oh, my gosh, John, look!   
  
John: Isn't that where Syd's patient Christina goes to school?   
Kerry: Yeah, I think it is. I hope she's OK.   
Kerry does not say anything more, but she has a very bad feeling about all of this.   
  
Syd tries to see how many injured people there are, but she can't with all   
the confusion in the halls. Then she hears more gunshots, and her heart pounds   
in her chest.   
  
Christina: Syd?   
  
Syd turns around.   
  
Syd: Christina, how did you find me?   
  
Christina: Melissa told me. I'm scared.   
  
Syd: It's OK, sweetie.   
  
It's deadly quiet in the hall now, and Syd wonders if the shooting is over.   
  
Syd: I think the worst is over.   
  
Then there are more shots.   
  
Syd: Come on, go.   
  
Syd leads Christina to an empty classroom and some kids follow them.   
  
Christina covers her ears.   
  
Christina: Make them stop.   
  
Syd: It's OK, sweetie, it'll all be over soon.   
  
Syd gets up and goes over to the door. She steps out into the hallway and   
hears nothing. Then she hears laughing voices and hears footsteps. Then, out   
of nowhere, Syd hears a shot and feels the bullet touch her shoulder, then   
everything goes quiet.   
  
Providence airport:   
  
Kerry and Carter are waiting for a taxi.   
  
Kerry: I wonder if Syd will need any help at the clinic, maybe we should run   
over there.   
  
Carter: I'm sure Syd has everything under control. Come on, our cab is here.   
  
Kerry and Carter get into the cab.   
  
Cab driver: It's going to be awhile, traffic is backed up for miles on account   
of what happened.   
  
Kerry nods. She sits back and sighs, tired from the long flight.   
  
At the High School:   
  
Christina: SYD!!   
  
Syd lifts her head. She winces as pain shoots through her shoulder like a knife.   
  
Syd: I'm OK.   
  
Girl: You're bleeding.   
  
Syd: Find something to put pressure on it.   
  
Girl nods.   
  
Syd turns to Christina who is crying softly.   
  
Syd: It's OK, I'm OK.   
  
Christina: But you're hurt.   
  
Syd: I'm a doctor, you're just going to have to trust me.   
  
Christina nods.   
  
A few hours go by, and the group is still trapped inside the classroom. The   
shooters are still in the building.   
  
Hotel:   
  
Kerry and Carter go to their room. It is now five o'clock, and Kerry still hasn't   
heard from Syd.   
  
Kerry: I'm going to try her cell phone.   
  
Kerry tries Syd's cell but no one answers.   
In the School:   
Christina: Syd, you've got to keep awake. Listen to me.   
Syd: (in a quiet voice) I'll try. (starts to drift off again)   
Christina: Syd! Please stay awake. We need you.   
Syd sits up as best she can and focuses on the situation around her. About twenty students were huddled into this classroom with her, eyes all wide with fear. From somewhere else inside the building, they can still hear the gunshots.   
Christina: (starts to cry) Do you think they'll find us?   
Syd: Not if we keep quiet.   
Outside the school:   
  
Kerry is still trying to reach Syd on her cell phone, but to no avail.   
Kerry: Maybe I've got the wrong number.   
Elizabeth: Let me try.   
Kerry gives her the phone, Elizabeth dials but gets no answer.   
  
Elizabeth: That's odd.   
Kerry: (turning to one of the policemen) Do you have an estimate of how many are wounded?   
Policeman: No, not yet. We're trying to negotiate with the shooters, it's not safe to send anyone else in until we're certain there will be no more gunfire.   
Kerry sighs and looks at the ground. Shootings occurred in Chicago more often than she'd like to admit, but she never imagined it happening in a neighborhood like this.   
  
In the school:   
  
Syd hears the sound of a telephone ringing somewhere in the room.   
  
Christina: Who has a phone? It's been ringing like ten times every five   
minutes.   
  
Syd winces in pain as she tries to sit up.   
  
Girl: It stopped.   
  
Christina: OK, guys, we gotta think of something to keep Syd awake.   
  
Syd: Thank you, Christina, I am a doctor, you know.   
  
Christina: I know.   
  
Gabby: How about something that you did that made your parents really mad?   
  
Syd: Well, when I was a sophomore in high school, I borrowed my dad's new Volvo.   
  
Gabby: Borrowed?   
  
Syd: OK, I stole it, drove to Boston with my friend Jane Smirler. Went   
shopping at Fylines, ate at Dirkin Park, had the swan ride, everything, it   
was a great time.   
  
Christina: So what happened when you came back to Providence?   
  
Syd: I was home free...until I pulled into the garage and smashed the   
headlight.   
  
Christina: Ouch.   
  
Syd: My mom came out to survey the damage.   
  
Gabby: What did she say?   
  
Syd: First she laughed and then she said "Better you than me!" Then she got very   
serious and said, "Just wait till your father gets home." I was scared. I asked   
her if she was going to tell him, and she said, "No, you are."   
  
Christina: Oh, man. I would have died.   
  
Syd: I would have rather gotten a tooth pulled than make that apology.   
  
Christina: Anyone else?   
  
Sharon: Well, I have one.   
  
Christina: Who's that?   
  
Sharon: I'm in your Spanish class, it's Sharon.   
  
Christina: Oh, hi. OK, what's yours?   
  
Sharon: Well, one time, I...   
  
Sharon starts telling her story.   
  
Outside the school:   
  
Elizabeth: I wonder if the shooters are still in the building.   
  
Kerry: I'm going to try Syd's cell again.   
  
Elizabeth: We've tried it ten times already.   
  
Kerry: It's just not like Syd not to answer to a page or call.   
  
Kerry punches in the number.   
  
In the school:   
  
Christina: There's that phone again. Whose phone is it?   
  
Syd: I think it's mine.   
  
Christina: No way!   
  
Syd: It's probably my dad or Joanie.   
  
Syd starts to drift off again, the pain is pinching her shoulder like a knife.   
  
Syd: Hey, Sharon, can you see if there's an exit wound?   
  
Sharon: What's that? Should we get the phone?   
  
Syd: A place that the bullet might have gone out.   
  
Sharon looks.   
  
Sharon: Nope.   
  
Syd sighs.   
  
Christina: What does that mean?   
  
Syd: If there's no exit wound, it means the bullet is still inside of me.   
Christina: Oh, man, that's bad, isn't it?   
Syd: Well, it depends on if there's any bleeding. If I stay still, I should be fine.   
Syd is trying to sound braver than she feels; with her medical training, she knows how serious a bullet wound like this can be. But, she will not tell the girls. With at least one shooter inside the building, they are already scared and do not need more to panic them.   
The phone rings again.   
Sharon: Should we get that?   
Syd: Yeah, go ahead. The last thing we need is for the shooters to hear it ringing. That would certainly give away our hiding place.   
Sharon walks quietly over toward the phone and answers it.   
Sharon: Hello?   
  
Kerry: Hello? I'm trying to reach Syd Hansen. This is Kerry Weaver from Chicago.   
Sharon: (covers mouthpiece of phone) Syd? It's someone named Kerry Weaver. Do you want to talk to her?   
Syd: Yes, please! (Takes the phone from Sharon) Kerry?   
Kerry: Syd? Are you all right?   
Syd: I've been shot in the shoulder. I'm hiding in a room with a bunch of girls. We don't know if the shooter is still in here or not.   
Kerry gestures to Elizabeth to let her know that Syd is on the line.   
Kerry: I don't know, either, I'll have Elizabeth ask the policeman.   
While Elizabeth is asking the policeman about the shooter, Kerry tries to determine the extent of Syd's injury from her description.   
Kerry: You're right, Dr. Hansen. If you hold still, you should be fine. We'll come in for you the minute we're given clearance.   
Both Syd and Kerry hear gunfire. Neither one can tell if it is coming from inside or outside the school.   
Policeman: Everybody down! He's coming out, still armed and firing!   
Staccato shots echo through the air as the shooter exits the school, spraying bullets everywhere as he makes his way toward the police line. The police are ready to fire back, poised in hidden positions around the perimeter of the school.   
Elizabeth ducks behind a police car only seconds before a shot is fired in their direction. Feeling an object hit her ankle, she looks down to see Kerry's cell phone skid across the pavement. Kerry is lying motionless a few feet away, the entire front of her blouse soaked in blood.   
Syd: KERRY?   
  
Christina: Syd, is she still there?   
  
A wave of dizziness sweeps over, Syd and she drops the phone.   
  
Sharon: She's out. Syd, can you hear me?   
  
Syd doesn't respond. She is losing blood fast and the girls don't know what   
to do.   
  
Sharon picks up the phone and presses the button for 911.   
  
Outside the school:   
  
Elizabeth rushes over to Kerry, trying to determine where she was shot.   
  
At the Hansen house:   
  
It is after four o'clock, and Joanie is very worried about Syd. She hasn't   
heard from her sister since that morning.   
  
Jim: (to Joanie) Sweetie, I'm sure Syd's fine.   
  
They are both sitting in the living room watching the news and talking.   
  
Then the news announcer comes on.   
  
Announcer: It has just be confirmed that the shooters started shooting outside   
the school. We don't know how many people are hurt.   
  
Joanie: Oh, my gosh!   
  
Providence High:   
  
Elizabeth: I need a paramedic over here.   
  
Luckily, they have caught the shooters and have arrested them.   
  
Paramedic: What is her BP?   
  
Elizabeth checks Kerry's BP.   
  
Elizabeth: 90/60   
  
Paramedic: Let's get her to county. Are you a doctor?   
  
Elizabeth: I'm a surgeon.   
  
EMT: We made need you inside the school. We don't know how many are injured.   
  
Elizabeth remembers the phone conversation she had with Syd and races toward   
the building.   
Darting down the hall, Elizabeth checks in every room for Syd. Emergency personnel are efficiently working on getting the wounded out and to the hospital. Finally, Elizabeth comes to the room where Syd is.   
The girls are huddled around where Syd is lying, trying to figure out what to do.   
Elizabeth: Let me through, please. I'm a doctor, a friend of Syd's.   
Sharon: Is your name Kerry?   
Elizabeth swallows hard, thinking about Kerry, wondering how badly she's hurt.   
  
Elizabeth: No, I'm Dr. Elizabeth Corday. I came to Providence with Kerry. (bends down to Syd) Syd? Can you hear me? It's Elizabeth.   
Syd does not respond.   
Elizabeth walks over to the hallway and calls for a paramedic.   
Elizabeth: Somebody bring a stretcher! We've got one down in here.   
Syd is still unconscious as the paramedics put her on the stretcher and load her into the ambulance. Elizabeth and Christina climb in the back of the ambulance on the ride to the hospital.   
When they get to the ER, Elizabeth sees John standing in the waiting area, looking worried.   
Elizabeth: John, how's Kerry?   
John: I don't know, they won't tell me yet. But I know it was bad. How's Syd?   
Elizabeth: They're working on her now. I'm going to see if they need an extra set of hands, with all these patients. Maybe you should do the same, it would be better than waiting with nothing to do.   
John nods and follows Elizabeth to the admit desk.   
In trauma one at Rhode Island Hospital:   
  
Elizabeth walks in where doctors are working on Syd.   
  
ER doctor: Are you Elizabeth Corday from Chicago?   
  
Elizabeth puts on gloves and a gown.   
  
Elizabeth: Yes.   
  
ER doctor: She's lost about 100 cc's of blood, it could have been another 1000   
before you found her.   
  
Elizabeth: Is there an exit wound?   
  
ER doctor: No.   
  
Elizabeth sighs, tears come to her eyes. She'd seen many gunshot victims and   
she'd seen many shootings, but she never dreamed it would happen to Syd.   
  
Elizabeth: She needs to get to the OR NOW!!   
  
Elizabeth helps the nurses wheel Syd to the elevator to go up to the OR. Dr.   
David Marcus is waiting when they arrive.   
  
Dr. Marcus: What's her BP?   
  
Elizabeth: Pressures holding, 100/135. I'm Elizabeth Corday, I'm a surgeon   
from Chicago.   
  
Dr. Marcus: Do you mind scrubbing in? We need all the docs we can get.   
  
Elizabeth: Not at all.   
  
While Elizabeth and Dr. Marcus scrub the nurses keep an eye on Syd's vitals.   
Finally they are ready to begin the surgery. Elizabeth's hands are shaking as   
she removes the bullet from Syd's shoulder.   
  
Dr. Marcus: She's oozing.   
  
Elizabeth: We need blood NOW.   
  
They get Syd's blood type and try to give her a transfusion.   
  
Elizabeth: Hang it on the rapid infuser. She's losing it faster then we can   
get it. I need suction.   
  
Elizabeth hopes she can make it through the surgery without breaking down.   
  
Outside another operating room, John Carter is waiting for news about Kerry. He wishes he could go inside, but since he's not a surgeon, he's not able to help as Elizabeth is with Syd.   
The doctor comes through the doors.   
Doctor: Dr. John Carter?   
Carter: (stands up quickly) Yes?   
Doctor: Kerry is out of surgery. We almost lost her several times, but she's going to pull through. She's in recovery right now, but I'll let you know the minute we move her into ICU.   
Carter: Thanks.   
He sits down with weary relief.   
Elizabeth sits by Syd's bed, waiting for her to wake up. The surgery has been   
over with for about three hours, and Syd has not woken up yet.   
  
Then, a nurse comes in the room.   
  
Nurse: Dr. Corday, Syd's family is here.   
  
Elizabeth: Bring them in.   
  
The nurse leaves. A few seconds later, Joanie and Jim enter the room.   
  
Joanie: Is she OK?   
  
Elizabeth: She was shot in the shoulder and bled out for several minutes. We   
had to give her a transfusion.   
  
Joanie goes over to Syd and takes her hand.   
  
Joanie: Syd, you're going to be fine.   
  
Syd stirs and opens her eyes.   
  
Syd: Joanie?   
  
Joanie: I'm right here.   
  
Syd: What happened?   
Joanie: There was a shooting at the school, when you went to pick up Christina. You're going to be fine.   
Elizabeth: Just get your rest, you'll need it.   
Syd: Elizabeth? What are you doing here?   
Elizabeth: Mark, John and Kerry and I are in town for a convention. We were planning to surprise you.   
Syd: That's nice. Where are the others?   
Elizabeth: (not wanting to worry Syd about Kerry) Oh, they're around here somewhere. They'll be here later.   
Syd closes her eyes and goes to sleep.   
Joanie: (whispering) How is Kerry doing?   
Elizabeth: I don't know, I'm going to go check on her now.   
In Kerry's room in ICU:   
John is sitting by the bed, determined not to leave until Kerry wakes up. He has never felt so helpless in all of his life.   
Elizabeth enters the doorway.   
Elizabeth: John? How's she doing?   
John: Well, they told me that she should be waking up soon. But it's been a long time.   
Elizabeth checks the chart.   
Elizabeth: With as long as the surgery took, it's not unusual that she's not awake yet. It looks like it was quite complicated.   
John: Thanks, Elizabeth.   
Elizabeth: (sitting down) Let's just stay here and keep her company. I'm sure she'd want the first thing she hears to be your voice.   
John smiles.   
John: (to Kerry) Well, honey, I know this wasn't the weekend you planned. But I promise, as soon as you're ready, we'll take a weekend and get away from it all. No conferences, no business. We'll just come here and visit Syd...   
Kerry's eyelids start to flutter.   
At the hospital: ER:   
  
Joanie goes down to the ER to see if they've brought any of the other girls   
who were with Syd.   
  
Kathy: Joanie!   
  
Joanie turns around to see Kathy, Christina's older sister, waving her down.   
  
Joanie: Hi, how's Christina?   
  
Kathy: Shaken up, but OK. How's Syd?   
  
Joanie: Doing OK. She's asleep now and she's very out of it.   
  
Kathy: Call me when she's feeling better, and I'll bring Christina to see her.   
  
Joanie: I will.   
  
Then a beeper goes off and Joanie realizes that she has Syd's beeper. She   
looks down to check it and realizes it's Izzy, Syd's co-worker from the   
clinic. Joanie goes back up to Syd's room, and finds Jim sitting beside Syd.   
In Kerry's room:   
Elizabeth: She's waking up. That's a good sign.   
John: Kerry, can you hear me?   
She looks directly at Carter.   
Kerry: John? What happened?   
John: You're going to be fine. There was a shooting, but you're OK now. Just get some rest.   
  
Kerry closes her eyes and goes back to sleep.   
Elizabeth sinks down into a chair and sighs.   
  
Elizabeth: All right, everyone is OK. Or at least they will be in a few days.   
She has had to be so strong over the past 24 hours, it is wearing on her. Helping perform Syd's surgery was about all she could take.   
  
John: You want me to drive you to the hotel? You look like you could use some rest.   
Elizabeth: No, thank you, John. I'm going to see how Syd is doing.   
  
Elizabeth walks into Syd's room to find a girl about sixteen standing by the   
bed.   
  
Elizabeth: Can I help you?   
  
Christina turns around.   
  
Christina: Are you Dr. Corday?   
  
Elizabeth: Yes. Are you a friend of Syd's?   
  
Christina: I'm Christina. Syd was coming to get me for an eye appointment   
when the shooting started. Her sister Joanie just left to get a soda.   
  
Elizabeth nods, not realizing that Christina can't see her.   
  
Then the door opens and Joanie walks in.   
  
Joanie: Christina, I think Kathy's ready to go. I'll walk you down to the ER.   
  
Christina nods and grabs Joanie's arm.   
  
Joanie: (to Elizabeth) I'll be back in a few minutes. Oh yeah, I have Syd's   
pager on me, Izzy was paging her.   
  
Elizabeth sighs.   
  
Elizabeth: Thanks, Joanie. I'll stay here until you get back.   
  
Joanie nods and walks out of the room with Christina.   
Two days later: Syd's hospital room:   
  
Syd is feeling better and is able to talk and sit up. Elizabeth walks into   
the room followed by Joanie an Jim.   
  
Syd: (relief in her voice) Thank goodness you're here, I was about to die of   
boredom.   
  
Elizabeth laughs.   
  
Elizabeth: It looks like you're feeling better.   
  
Syd nods. Then she starts getting dizzy and sick to her stomach. Soon   
everything fades into darkness. Syd feels herself going deeper and deeper   
into the darkness. She hears a voice singing. Syd sits up, suddenly light is   
all around her, a bright light, that is soothing and comforting.   
  
Syd: What's going on? Hello?   
  
Lynda appears beside her daughter.   
  
Lynda: It's OK dear, just some music to calm you. It's going to be OK.   
  
Syd: Who is singing? What's going on?   
  
Lynda: You're having a reaction to the pain medicine Elizabeth gave you.   
  
Syd nods. The singing continues.   
  
Syd: That voice, I recognize that voice.   
  
Lynda: That is the voice of an angel, dear. Her name is Charlotte Church.   
  
Syd: The fifteen year old opera singer? She's amazing.   
  
Lynda: Just rest now dear, you need your strength.   
  
Syd relaxes, listening to the voice of Charlotte Church.   
  
Elizabeth: Syd!! Can you hear me? Syd open your eyes.   
  
Syd opens her eyes slowly, to find Elizabeth standing over her, a worried   
expression on her face.   
  
Syd: What happened?   
  
Elizabeth: You were having a reaction to the pain meds. I put you on   
something not as strong. Are you in pain now?   
  
Syd nods weakly.   
  
Syd: Yes.   
  
Elizabeth: Just give it time to work. I'll be back in a few minutes, I'm   
going to go check on Kerry.   
  
Elizabeth walks out of the room to check on Kerry.   
  
Three days later:   
Kerry is about to be discharged from the hospital. Carter is helping her get ready.   
Carter: So how does it feel to be finally ready to go home?   
Kerry seems distracted.   
Kerry: I'm sorry, hon, what was that?   
Carter: I just said I'll bet you're glad to be going home.   
Kerry: Yes, I really am. But I've been wondering, wouldn't be great if we could, somehow, make something good come of all this?   
Carter: How's that?   
Kerry: Maybe we could present a proposal of some kind of program to teach teenagers about violence to your grandmother's foundation. If we could only show them what things like this really do to people, and look at ways to try to solve the problem.   
Carter: Yeah, that's a great idea. Maybe we could talk it over with Syd. I'm sure she'd want to be involved.   
Syd's hospital room:   
  
Syd is also getting ready to be discharged from the hospital. She's a little   
on edge after seeing the story about the shooting on TV. Joanie comes in   
with Syd's stuff.   
  
Joanie: Ready to go?   
  
Syd: As ready as I'll ever be. Have you heard from Kerry?   
  
Joanie: Just talked to John, she's being discharged too.   
  
Syd nods. She's been nervous and on edge since seeing the TV report about it   
a few hours earlier. Then, Elizabeth walks into the room.   
  
Elizabeth: How's the pain, Syd?   
  
Syd: OK. That new medication really helped.   
  
Elizabeth nods. She can sense that Syd is rather quiet and not as cheerful as   
she'd been a few hours ago.   
  
Joanie: Ready to go? Dad's ready and waiting.   
  
Syd nods and follows Joanie out of the room, hoping she can get through the   
next few weeks.   
  
The Hansen House, Two Days Later   
  
Everyone from Chicago is still in Providence, waiting a few days before they're ready to travel. Kerry and Carter are still thinking about a way to help stop the violence.   
Carter comes into the living room, where Kerry is sitting, reading a book.   
Carter: Good news, Kerry.   
Kerry: What?   
Carter: I just got off the phone with my grandmother and she's ready to write a check to the foundation.   
Kerry: John, that's great! Except this is moving faster than I thought. We don't really even have a plan.   
Carter: Gamma knows that. But she said that once we did figure out what we wanted to do, she'd be behind us one hundred percent.   
Kerry: I've got to start working on this. We'll have to start locally at first, but wouldn't it be great if it could expand beyond Chicago?   
Joanie has come into the room, listening to the conversation between Kerry and Carter.   
Carter: Yeah, that's a good idea. We'll have to start looking for people who can dedicate lots of time to traveling, making presentations, things like that.   
Joanie: I'll do it.   
Kerry and Carter turn around to see Joanie.   
Kerry: But what about The Barkery?   
  
Joanie: There's no reason why I couldn't do both. That's the best part of having your own business. It's much easier to make decisions about time off if you're not working for someone else. I already have Elliott, and I could get another person to help when I couldn't be there.   
Kerry nods, listening.   
Joanie: I want to do this... (she starts to cry softly because after seeing what happened to Syd and to you, I start wondering what kind of world my little girl will be growing up in. And if there's anything I can do to make it safer for Hannah, and for all the children, I'll do it.   
Syd walks into the room.   
  
Syd: What are you talking about in here?   
  
Kerry: About something that will hopefully stop the violence in the world.   
  
To be continued . . . 


End file.
